Begins Night
is the name used to refer to the night when Sokichi Narumi was killed and Shotaro Hidari transformed into Kamen Rider Double for the first time with Philip. Begins Night Sokichi and Shotaro had infiltrated a top secret installation, seeking the "Chosen Child," whose powers were being used for evil. When the alarm sounded, Sokichi gave an attaché case to Shotaro and ordered him not to move as he transformed into Kamen Rider Skull to fight off the guards as they all transformed into Masquerade Dopants when the Taboo Dopant damaged Sokichi's fedora in the fight. Elsewhere, Shotaro saw a young man and followed him, determining him to be the person they are after. The young man revealed that he created the Gaia Memories via his access to the Gaia Library, and during the discussion, Shotaro dropped the case revealing the Double Driver. The young man was intrigued with its design, remarking that it to be made for the user to be able to access his power. However, after a short argument with Shotaro, he was inadvertently pushed into a transport device and is teleported into the crystalline structure of the Gaia Tower. Sokichi arrived and berated Shotaro for not listening to him, as they headed upstairs to the central chamber of the Gaia Tower. Sokichi went up to the crystal and entered the Gaia Library where he found the young man, offering him the freedom to do as he wished and also make amends for his part in the creation of the Gaia Memories. Learning he had no name, Sokichi christened him Philip, after his favorite fictional character. After rescuing Philip from the tower, the building's guards shot down Sokichi. In his last breath, he asked Shotaro to finish the case and take care of Philip, giving Shotaro his now ripped fedora. Shotaro felt he was at fault for his death when the Taboo Dopant arrived as he and Philip transformed into Kamen Rider Double for the first time, before the floor they were on gave out and fell down several levels and the transformation ended soon after landing as Philip used the Fang Memory to become the feral Kamen Rider Double FangJoker to take all the Masquerade Dopants and drive the Taboo Dopant off before picking up Shotaro's body and escaping as the building exploded. Following the death of Sokichi Narumi, whose body was never recovered, Shotaro was left to fight Dopant crime, as well as the Museum organization, with Philip as Kamen Rider Double. Behind the scenes Depiction The events of Begins Night, specfically Sokichi Narumi's death and Shotaro & Philip's first transformation into Kamen Rider Double, was first shown in the cold opening of the first episode of the Kamen Rider W TV series. The full story of that night was later shown in Kamen Rider W: Begins Night, W's portion of the Kamen Rider Series feature Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As the origin event of Kamen Rider Double, flashbacks and references to Begins Night were present throughout the series. Notes *The Begins Night is revisited as W's origin in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis (2016). *A special arc of the Futo Detective manga expanded upon the Begins Night event by adding several details. **First and foremost, Shroud was the one who contacted the Narumi Detective Agency about the fateful case, as she wanted Sokichi to rescue her son. The Double Driver's attache case was already in the agency before being lugged around the complex, meaning Shroud is the one who developed the new Driver. **Shotaro snuck aboard a ferry filled with Museum henchmen by hiding under a supply truck to get to the island, only to be tailed by Sokichi and scolded for running off. **The fight between Kamen Rider Skull and the Taboo Dopant ended in somewhat of a draw, with Saeko Sonozaki knocked out and Sokichi's Lost Driver critically damaged beyond repair. His Skull Memory however, remained intact. **Ryubee alerted his daughter to the intruders in the complex after an alarm went off, hence why the Taboo Dopant was there in the first place. Category:Events